


High&Low : The Heart of Cobra

by Mokona



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Cobra, Gen, M/M, in love cobra, possessive Hyuga, possessive murayama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona/pseuds/Mokona
Summary: Cobra doesn't know if they ever crossed the line between become friend with benefits or in relationship. Meanwhile Hyuuga doesn't help at all to convinced Cobra that he really want to be with him.





	High&Low : The Heart of Cobra

Cobra menatap datar ke luar dari tingkap bar Naomi. Dari jauh dia melihat rakan-rakannya sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Sedikit garisan halus terangkat dari bibirnya dan Naomi ternampak akan senyuman yang cuba disembunyikan oleh Cobra.

Dalam diam Naomi juga mengeluh, sang leader sangat susah untuk menunjukkan perasaannya sendiri. Dia sudah melatih dirinya sendiri menjadi begitu. Dingin dan tampak digeruni. Naomi tahu untuk menjadi salah seorang leader S.W.O.R.D, Cobra tak boleh nampak lemah!

"Kita akan menjadi lebih kuat jika kita mempunyai sesuatu untuk dilindungi."

Dan Naomi hampir menangis untuk itu kerana Cobra sudah banyak menghabiskan masa-masa mudanya yang sepatutnya dinikmati dengan melindungi mereka. Dan Naomi rasa, Cobra mahu melakukannya sepanjang hayatnya. 

Sunyi... Cobra adalah seseorang yang pda akhirnya akan bersendirian. 

Sebuah kuil yang menjadi markas untuk kumpulan Daruma Ika. Sang ketua Hyuga Norihisa terlihat sedang bertapa di atas sebuah batu dan bergumam mantera-mantera yang agak sukar difahami. Sementara itu pengikut yang lain hanya melihat sang ketua kehairanan disebabkan kelakukannya yang pelik tu.

"Kenapa la boleh jadi macam ni."

"Kita nak panggil bomoh ke? Entah-entah dia kena rasuk dengan setan."

"Isyh bahaya tu! Ukyo-san! Kita kena bertindak dengan cepat!"

Kepala dia, bisik ukyo dalam hati. Banyak kena rasuk la apa la. Ketua kamu tu bukan apa! Erm... Hyuga tu sebenarnya... 

Hurm entahlah Ukyo nak cakap pun, dia sendiri rasa segan. Mungkin Hyuga memang bermuka tebal tapi tak semestinya dia dan yang lain pun sama.

Haih.... perangai, perangai.

Sejak dari pertarungan antara Hoodlum squad dan Daruma Ika, sejak hampir tercetusnya civil war di antara puak S.W.O.R.D. Kesemuanya bernasib baik kerana selesai dengan aman walaupun berlaku sedikit baku hentam.

Namun itu tak menjejaskan ikatan perdamaian antaran sword tapi sebaliknya membuat mereka semakin mengerti akan matlamat kewujudan masing-masing.

White rascal membantu Rude boys dalam membersihkan sisa-sisa red prum di kawasan jajahan mereka. Malah Rocky dalam diam membantu Smokey dalam melanjutkan sesi perubatannya untuk merawat sakitnya yang semakin memudaratkan dirinya.

Oya kouko seperti biasa, mengendalikan kawasan jajahan mereka dengan lebih baik. Dan tambahan pula Murayama sendiri suka menyibukkan dirinya dengan muncul di mana-mana di kawasan jajahan Hoodlum squad, dan mengusik Chiharu. Seperti kurang kerjaan. Tapi gang sannoh sudah terbiasa jadi mereka hanya membiarkan sahaja Murayama mengganggu Chiharu.

Padahal mereka ada juga mengusik mereka berdua, bahawa mereka berdua lebih sesuai kalau bersama. Dah tentula Chiharu mengamuk besar dan mengejar gang sannoh. Manakala Murayama pula hanya terkekeh ketawa sambil menarik Chiharu dan merangkul bahunya untuk menenangkan formal student Oya Kouko tu.

Sementara itu... haih... ukyo mengeluh lagi. Ini yang sudah keberapa kalinya dia mengeluh?

Status daruma ika dan sannoh association masih tak bernoktah. Nak kata damai pun tak, nak kata dalam perang pun tak. Sampaikan ahli-ahli mereka terjumpa di tengah jalan pun tak tahu nak buat apa. Last sekali diorang tengok sannoh, sannoh tengok diorang. Macam tula sampai ke sudah.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan bunyi nada dering yang sangat pelik. Doraemon pulak tu! Dah kenapa?!

"Oi!!!! Sape punya tu! Cepat tutup! Hyuga-san kan tengah bermeditasi tu! Nak mati ke?!"

Semua sedang kecoh mencari dari mana arah sumber nada ringtone tersebut, sehinggala mereka ternampak ketua mereka sendiri menekan sesuatu pada skrin telefon bimbitnya dan secara automatik lagu Doraemon terhenti.

What the-

Belum sempat hilang rasa terkejut lagi, ketua mereka mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatkan mereka hampir lemah jantung mendengarnya.

Sebab suara ketua mereka tu lembut sangat! Lembut gila! Macam tengah bercakap dengan kekasih! Wuishhhh entah-entah betul tak?!

Ukyo menggelengkan kepalanya laju-laju. Sejak bila? Yelah kalau dah 24jam asyik dengan diorang bila masa Hyuga tu jumpa orang lain selain dari mereka?

"Mungkin dia cakap dengan mak dia tak."

"Betul jugak."

Ukyo menepuk dahinya, kadang-kadang dia bersyukur dengan anak-anak buah yang selalu berfikiran positif macam ni.

"Ye? Okay nanti kita jumpa. Sorry tak text awak semalam. Alaaa sorryla, kan saya dan call awak."

Kesemua Daruma Ika ternganga. Hyu- Hyuga-san sangat manja dengan orang di hujung talian tu!

Oh god! Apa yang mereka baru nampak tadi? What the shoesss.

Selesai dengan panggilannya, hyuga tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat 'Meditate-nya' dan mereganggakan otot-ototnya dengan penuh bersemangat.

"Yosh! Sampai sini saja meeting kita pada hari ni! Saya umumkan esok kita cuti dan selamat bersurai semua!"

Berdesup! Laju macam lintah! Macam itu je terus menghilang. Yang lain ada yang ternganga, tergamam dan tak sempat nak bagi apa-apa riaksi pun sebab laju sangat.

"Err... Ukyo-san... adakah kita patut risau?"

"Tak tahula..."

Ya ukyo yang biasanya selalu bernas memberikan idea pun boleh jadi speechless. 

Hoodlum Squad Region;  
"Woi! Murayama! Kau ni tak der tempat ke nak balik?! Asyik lepak sini je! Oya sape jaga?!"

Pemuda berbandana itu hanya ketawa sinis apabila Yamato menjerit ke arahnya. Tangannya masih tak lepas dari merangkul bahu Chiharu.

Chiharu pula tampak pasrah. Tak guna dia nak melawan sudahnya Murayama lagi degil dari apa yang dia sangkakan. Tambahan lagi dia dah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Murayama walaupun ada kalanya dia rasa hairan kenapa Murayama suka sangat getting touchy with him.

Naomi hanya tersenyum melihat gelagat pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya ini. Mungkin sannoh tak perasan lagi apa motif Murayama. Naomi melihat semuanya di hadapan matanya. Lagipun hari-hari pandangannya disajikan dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

Dia rasa Murayama ni cute jugak walaupun caranya agak creepy.

Haih, cuma Chiharu yang kena sedar sendiri apa yang dah berlaku sekarang ni.  
Atau mungkin Chiharu perlukan sedikit pertolongan.

Cobra hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Yang lain juga dah terbiasa katakan.

Mereka menikmati hari-hari mereka seperti biasa sehinggalah....

Brakkk!!!!

Pintu Bar diterjah begitu sahaja, Naomi rasa engselnya mungkin tercabut. Tak guna, pintu bar dia dah terkulai dekat dinding dah. Gadis cantik itu merenung tajam ke arah pelakunya. Tak- actually semua sannoh association menatap tajam dan dalam keadaan siap siaga.

Murayama juga dalam keadaan bersiap sedia. Perlahan dia majukan dirinya di hadapan Chiharu untuk melindungi dengan menggunakan tubuhnya jika pelaku itu tiba-tiba meluru ke arah mereka. Dalam otaknya sudah memikirkan seribu satu cara bagaimana untuk melindungi chiharu jika keadaan menjadi bertambah buruk.

Hanya seorang sahaja dalam bar tersebut tidak memberikan apa-apa riaksi. Cobra.

Dia lagi buat tak layan adalah sambil meneruskan kegiatan minumnya.

Yamamoto cuba bersikap setenang yang mungkin.

"Oi- hyuuga apa ya-"

Hyuuga tidak memperdulikan Yamamoto, dia terus sahaja meluru ke arah tempat Cobra berada dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Yang lain hanya terdiam.

Yamamoto cuba protest tetapi didiamkan dengan isyarat tangan oleh Cobra.

"Nak apa?"

Seperti biasa dia tetap tenang dan hanya menatap dalam ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Suasana tegang mula menyelubungi seluruh bar. Naomi dah berdoa dalam hati supaya tiada pertarungan berlaku di sini. Paling busuk pun janganlah sampai ada rekod kemalangan jiwa kat sini.

Yamamoto dan yang lain tak berani pun untuk bernafas. Yelah, mereka kan tengah dingin dengan Daruma Ika.

Tak mungkin tak akan ada apa-apa yang buruk terjadi kalau Ketua Daruma sendiri yang datang melawat mereka kan?

Kalau dia berani apa-apakan Cobra...

"Jom kita bercakap dekat luar."

Apa? Apa? Kenapa- kenapa lembut sangat suara dia?! Biasanya kalau cakap tak menjerit-jerit tak sah!

Kadang diorang amaze dengan orang yang suka jerit kuat-kuat ni. Tak penat ke? Guna seluruh energy kot.

Jap yang lagi penting. Apa tujuan Hyuga datang ke sini?? Untuk declare war dengan diorang ke?

Tanpa membuang masa Hyuga bangun dari tempatnya dan menuju ke pintu keluar. Sebelum dia menghilang di sebalik pintu tu, dia sempat membalikkan badannya dan memberi isyarat pada Cobra untuk mengikutinya.

Cobra juga terus bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk menyusul Hyuga.

Yamamoto terus memegang bahu Cobra. Dia menatap risau pada kawan baiknya. 

"Jangan. Dia nak apa lagipun dengan kita. Bahaya Cobra!"

Cobra hanya tersenyum.

"Kita dengar dulu apa yang dia nak cakap. Jangan risau. Takder apa-apa yang akan berlaku."

"Kalau macam tu biar kami ikut sekali!"

"Tak boleh, kalau awak semua ikut sannoh association akan rosakkan kepercayaan daruma ika. Lagipun ketuanya datang berseorangan untuk jumpa saya. Tak mungkin saya akan bawak awak semua sekali."

Yamamoto meneguk ludahnya. Tak mahu rosakkan truce yang mereka ada sekarang, tapi mereka juga risaukan Cobra! Argh!!! Dilema betul!

"Jangan tunggu saya. Saya takkan balik malam ni."

Semua ternganga. What?! Jadah jangan tunggu dia. Dahlah- 

Belum sempat Yamamoto berkata apa-apa Cobra terlebih dahulu lagi menghilangkan diri. Lajunya.

Macam ninja.

Mungkin mereka patut tukar nama gang mereka selepas ni.

"Anooo.... Yamamoto-san.... apa patut kita buat?"

Yamamoto tersentak. Aaaa... apa yang dia nak buat ni. Tenang.. tenang jangan tunjuk yang kau tu panik depan budak-budak ni.

Dia cuba tersenyum tapi gagal. At least biar dia cakap kata-kata comforting untuk jadi penyedap hati diorang semua. Takkanlah tu pun kau tak boleh buat Yamamoto.

"Jangan risau. Kita percaya je dekat Cobra, lagipun apa-apa jadi Cobra mesti dapat tangani Hyuga. Kita percaya je dia ya?"

Chiharu dah mula tak senang duduk. 

"Nak saya panggil Oya kouko ke? Standby?"

Semua tergamam. Dan memandang Murayama yang sedang tenang mengusap belakang Chiharu untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan! Kita bukan nk pergi berperang ni! Eah jap... lagipun! Apa kena mengena dengan oya Kouko pulak?!"

Murayama menyilangkan kakinya sambil menarik Chiharu ke dalam pelukannya, wow... dah berani sekarang. 

"Kalau berkait dengan Chiharu. Akan jadi urusan saya juga."

Dengan angkuh dia berkata sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada semua orang yang berani mencabar pernyataannya barusan.

Yamamoto ternganga.

Sannoh association tergamam.

Chiharu ternganga dengan wajahnya merona merah.

Naomi menjerit gembira dan melompat sambil mengucapkan tahniah pada Murayama.

Dan Ingatkan Murayama untuk bagi penghargaan atau letakkan Naomi dalam  list favourite dia.

"Langkah mayat kami dulu!!!!!"

Dan dengan itu rasanya Chiharu dah boleh dah gali lubang sedalam yang mungkin dan sembunyi kat dalam tu. mungkin tak payah keluar-keluar lagi dah buat selamanya.

***_______***

"Ahhh...."

Bunyi desahan memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamar hotel. Kelihatan dua sosok manusia yang sedang bergasak tubuh mereka di atas sebuah katil yang sangat besar untuk digunakan oleh dua orang.

Itupun menggunakan kuasa wang dan pengaruh yang dimiliki oleh sang ketua berjaket merah. Hyuga.

Hyuga dengan rakus mengoyakkan baju tshirt Cobra dan menindihnya sekali lagi sebelum dia mengucup bibir pemuda blonde tu lagi.

Cobra mendesis. Oh gosh... ni yang dah keberapa.

"Hey! Awak ingat saya beli pakai daun ke baju-baju tu semua. Ni yang dah keberapa kalinya awak koyakkan baju saya! Ahhh- stop! Jangan gigitla! Nanti tinggalkan kesan!"

Hyuga terhenti seketika, dia menatap dalam pada kedua mata Cobra yang sentiasa dingin itu. Namun untuk sesi mereka bersama kali ini, sentiasa ada bara api dari sorot matanya yang menbuatkan Hyuga semakin bersemangat menggagahinya.

"Kita beli yang baru. Saya akan belikan banyak mana pun awak nak. And for that mark... you know that I'm trying to mark my properties right?"

Plakk! Cobra menampar wajah Hyuga. Rahangnya mula mengeras.

"Jangan pandang rendah pada saya. Dan saya bukan barang! Lepaskan saya!"

Cobra meronta, moodnya sudah hilang. Turn off betul bila Hyuga selalu mendefinisikan hubungan mereka seperti barang. Maknanya kalau Hyuga bosan, adakah dia akan dicampakkan begitu sahaja? Cobra tak mahu.

Dia juga ada maruah.

Dia juga ada harga diri!

Hyuga tak menuruti apa kata Cobra. Dia mengaku dia sudah tersilap langkah. Bukan niatnya untuk menyakiti Cobra. Setidaknya, bukan hati Cobra.

Dia sedar dia mental. Dia sedar dirinya sangat mengerikan. Dia sedar yang dirinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan peribadi Cobra. Namun begitu, dia tetap sahaja tak mahu melepaskan Cobra walaupun dia tahu Cobra berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya.

Hubungan mereka bermula selepas pertembungan antara Hoodlum dan Daruma tempoh hari. Kemudian Cobra menghubunginya untuk berjumpa berdua. Pada mulanya mereka hanya berbincang mengenai Mugen, kawasan jajahan mereka kemudian, entah bagaimana...

Mereka selalu bertemu dan berlagak seperti kawan-kawan yang rapat. Hari-hari suram mereka yang selalu dipenuhi dengan benci dan dendam bertukar menjadi perkara yang paling mengembirakan. Bahkan keduanya tak dapat nafikan perasaan bahagia apabila mereka berdua berjumpa.

Dan hinggalah, suatu hari mereka berdua melakukan sesuatu yang tak dapat diuundurkan kembali. Dimulakan dengan drinking party yang biasa dan mereka berdua mabuk teruk, terutamanya Cobra kerana dia seorang yang low tolerance towards alcohol. 

Dan kelakuannya yang lucu menyebabkan Hyuga tak habis-habis menyakatnya. Sehinggalah perkara lucu itu bertukar menjadi janggal apabila pandangan mereka saling bertaut. Ya Hyuga mengaku dia yang mengambil kesempatan sebenarnya. Dia yang mulakan inisiatif dengan mengucup bibir Cobra.

Cobra yang ketika itu betul-betul nampak tak berdaya dan innocent, terkejut apabila dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Pada mulanya dia meronta dan hampir-hampir memberikan tumbukan maut pada pelakunya.

Kemudian dia sedar... itu adalah Hyuga. Entah kenapa. Entah apa yang merasuk dirinya.

Dia membalas ciuman itu dan memperdalamkan lagi dengan merangkul kedua lengannya pada leher Hyuga.

Dan bermulalah sejak malam itu, mereka berdua sering bertemu untuk melepaskan hasrat dan nafsu masing-masing. Kenapa boleh jadi macam ini? Mereka ni sex buddies je ke? Itu yang selalu bermain di fikiran Cobra.

Dan tipula kalau dia tak cakap yang hatinya tak terusik dan terasa sakitnya kalau tiap kali memikirkan hal itu. 

Cobra selalu mengelak apabila otaknya sudah mula terfikir yang bukan-bukan. Mulutnya berat untuk bertanya apa sebenarnya status mereka berdua. Kerana Cobra takut rosakkan apa yang ada di antara mereka. Terlalu berharga dan sayang untuk dilepaskan begitu sahaja.

"ARGH!!!! Hy- Hyugaa! Sakit! Stop!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi. Hyuga tanpa belas kasihan terus memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubangnya. Tanpa kondom, pelincir dan tanpa pemanas untuk membuat proses sesi keintiman mereka berjalan lancar dan tidak melukai Cobra.

Namun akibat terlalu marah pada Cobra, Hyuga tanpa ampun, dia terus menghentak kejantananya tanpa henti dan paksa. Dia langsung tak hiraukan jeritan Cobra yang kesakitan. 

Dia dapat rasakan sesuatu mengalir dari lubangnya. Minta-minta itu bukan darah.

Memang mereka selalu bercinta secara kasar. Permainannya lebih menarik. Namun begitu kali ni... 

"Hyu- Hyuga! Stop!"

"Kalau kau barang... dari awal lagi aku dah buat macam ni! Dari dulu lagi aku treated kau macam pelacur! Buat apa aku confessed kat kau kalau aku anggap kau sekadar barang? Buat apa- aku nak buang masa jumpa kau hari-hari! Kalau boleh aku terus ajak tidur dengan aku pastu aku buang macam tu je! Itu yang kau nak aku cakap kan?! Kan?!"

Hyuga mencabut miliknya dari Cobra, dia terus berbaring di samping Cobra dan memeluknya. 

"Biar aku jujur dengan kau Cobra. Aku adalah seorang yang sangat possessive dengan apa yang aku ada. Tak kiralah barang ke orang ke, orang usik je aku dah boleh jadi gila. Kalau kau tanya what are you to me... you're everything Cobra. Everything... "

"Hyu- Hyuga..."

Kenapa Cobra provoked Hyuga tadi? Dia dah lupa. Tapi untuk mendegar semua ni dari mulut Hyuga sendiri.... membuat insecure dalam dirinya terhapus begitu sahaja.

"Aku adalah orang yang mentalnya tak stabil Cobra. Kalau kau tinggalkan aku, aku akan bunuh kau. Dan aku akan pastikan kalau aku tak dapat kau, makannya takder sape pun boleh dapatkan kau. Kalau aku dah segila ni kerana kau, kau nak cakap aku hanya gunakan kau lagi.... tak tahula aku nak cakap apa."

Kalau dibuang rasa creepy pada nada dan ayatnya. Cobra rasa itulah kata-kata romantis yang paling indah dia pernah dengar (pasangan couple yang pelik)

"Aku- aku cakap benda ni sekali je. Cobra aku cintakan kau. Aku harap perasaan ni takkan pernah berubah"

Perasaan Cobra tadi kembali menghangat, dia hampir sahaja ingin menangis di situ juga.

Cobra memejamkan matanya serapat yang mungkin. Dia dapat rasakan sentuhan kasar yang diterimanya tadi bertukar menjadi lembut.

Hyuga membenamkam kepalanya pada bahu Cobra dan menggumam kata-kata maaf. 

Dia dah menyakitinya lagi. Dan lagi.

Cobra menganggukkan kepalanya. Untuk seketika dia berharap masa akan berhenti untuk mereka menikmatinya. Masa-masa mereka berdua dapat bersama adalah sepatutnya paling dihargai.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyuuga sudah cukup membuatkan Cobra merasa yakin. 

Mungkin sudah tiba masanya mereka menjadi semakin serius bukan?

Cobra layak untuk minta lebih dengan Hyuuga sekarang kan?

"Hyuuga..."

"Erm..."

"Tetaplah di sisi saya selamanya-lamanya."

"Adakah itu pernyataan cinta dari awak?"

"Nak saya eja satu persatu ke?"

Hyuuga ketawa perlahan. Dia menghirup bauan yang memabukkan dari tubuh Cobra. Mustahil untuk dilepaskan kerana dia sudah ketagih.

"Hyuuga... kita nak beritahu pada semua orang?"

"Terpulang pada awak. Kita upload dalam ig kalau awak nak."

Hyuuga mencapai telefon bimbitnya di atas meja.

"Ea- eah tunggu!"

Kcakkk! Bunyi shutter camera kedengaran.

Dan ketika gambar mereka berdua sudah diupload di media sosial. Dengan bantuan teknologi yang advance, tak perlu waktu yang lama hoodlum squad dan daruma ika menjerit histeris selepas tahu ketua mereka dah official.

Naomi pula menjerit gembira kerana bertambah lagi pasangan yang dia impikan. Naluri fujoshinya membuak, mungkin dia patut menulis kisah mereka.

Manakala di sesuatu tempat;  
"What the F-"

Masaki dah ketawa macam orang gila, siap terjerit-jerit dia "aku dah kata! Aku dah cakap dah? Diorang tu ada something!"

Manakala hiroto pulak menyumpah seranah kerana dia dah kalah bet. Melayang duit dia. Tak guna.


End file.
